


3 of 3

by MimicMadness



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No beta we die like dehydrated worms, Symbolism, honestly this was just for practice, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Kudos: 10





	3 of 3

Dream was all-encompassing. The cool feeling that slid along the skin of those who spoke to him, or where simply in his presence for long enough. The raging of crashing waves and an oncoming storm whenever he was upset. The swirling complexity of his laughter and joy. The soft lull of waves diminishing as they reached the sand, the scent of salt that would reach the back of your tongue.

Dream was an ocean to drown in if you weren’t careful.

Sapnap was engulfing. Charred and blackened grass left in his wake, tearing through those around him in the most delicious way. A burst of heat that licked the edges of your body, threatening to swallow you whole as he roared in his rage. A gentle light during the latest of nights, spilling secrets and emotions like pluming lava. The breaking of obsidian and cooled ash giving way to spilling emotions when he’s most vulnerable.

Sapnap was a volcano, dangerous yet beautiful at the same time.

George was entangling. Vines wrapping around your limbs and disorientating you while he wandered within the fog. The swaying and creaking of bark and branches as the wind bellowed at his command, matching the emotions that overflowed. The filtered golden rays and singing of songbirds while he glowed both internally and externally, the gusts of wind coming and going with every laugh or shout.

George was a forest of twists and turns, no path to keep track of.


End file.
